


Needs

by Dru



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dru/pseuds/Dru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has needs. Needs that aren't being met. So she takes matters into her own hands.(Post New Moon -  Pre Breaking Dawn, somewhere in between, but no real spoilers for anything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

Bella was frustrated. _So_ frustrated.

She loved Edward. There was no doubt about that. She loved him more than anything. More than her family, more than her friends, more than her own life. She loved him in a way that baffled her. She'd never had any real feelings for a guy before. Sure she'd thought guys were attractive, passing day dreams and fantasies over guys in class or actors on tv and in movies. But nothing, _nothing_ compared to how she felt for Edward. He was an electromagnet that pulled her in, so powerful he changed her own alignment, so she could never be the same again. She would always be pulled to him like a moon revolving around it's planet.. When he left, her moon was ripped to shreds, and only put together again with his return.

But she was still a teenager filled with hormones. She had needs. Needs that Edward didn't seem to have, or at least he was better at controlling and not showing them.

Bella yanked off her clothes quickly. She didn't have much time. Edward would be here soon to spend the night holding her and watching her sleep, so she had to get her relief now, before he got here.

She stepped into the shower, hot water beating down over her body. Quickly washing, then getting down to what she really wanted to do. But no. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Edward. She wanted to feel his cold hands on her body. Touching her. Pleasuring her. Bringing her to orgasm. Making love to her. But unfortunately for her, she was in love with a guy who didn't believe in premarital sex.

She twisted the knob turning the water icy cold. She gasped sharply then moaned. She held her hands under the water until they went numb, then stepped back, leaning against the cold tiles, closing her eyes, running her hands over her body. With her hands numb it felt like the hands weren't attached to her. She could imagine the ice cold hands were Edward's. That Edward was standing behind her, his cold chest against her back, his arms wrapped around her, hands running down her body. Touching her breasts, nipples hardening, running down over her ribs, over her stomach.

Bella had to pause to stick her hands back into the icy water, then with eyes closed she slipped her hands between her legs. Her head thumped back. She pictured Edward's smirk. His velvet voice whispering her ear 'That's it, my Bella. Let go. Fall apart. Take everything I give you. Feel everything.'

She whimpered biting down on her lip, as his fingers lightly circled her clit. Teasingly, not enough. Never enough. “Oh Edward! More! Please more!” she begged in a gasped whisper, her breathing already short and ragged.

Edward was giving. Always so giving. So he gave her what she wanted. His fingers rubbed harder, faster, and her hips bucked into his touch. She felt his lips brush over her neck, gentle kisses, as his long elegant, piano player fingers worked magic on her.

“More. Please more.”

'Anything for you, Bella. I'll give you everything your heart desires.' He slipped two fingers inside her, and curled then forwards, rubbed over her G-spot, gently, lightly, then firmer. The whole time, still rubbing her clit. He gently kissed, then bit down on her throat, sharp teeth slicing though her thin skin and arteries, her racing heart sending venom flooding though her body, to change her into a vampire like him. Still biting, he picked her up in a bruising grip and bought her down on his hard cock, fucking her roughly, even as his venom killed her.

Her breath came in ragged gasps, her heart thundered in her chest, as she got closer and closer to orgasm. “Oh!” Bella bit down on her lip to silence her cries as pleasure exploded, blooming out, shock waves up and down her spine, feeling like she was orgasming from every inch of her body at the same time.

Then the shower curtain yanked back sharply and her eyes shot open to meet Edwards panicked eyes.

“Bella?! What's wrong?!”

Bella yelped and would have crashed to the tub floor if Edward's strong hands didn't catch her by the waist. “Edward, what are you doing in here?!”

“I came to your room, but you weren't there. Then I heard you gasping, and you moaned! Your heart's racing and you're ice cold! I'm calling Carlisle, you're ill!” Edward was already carrying her out of the shower and grabbing her towel to wrap around her before he took her from the bathroom.

“Edward- Edward! I'm fine! I'm not sick! I was-” Bella paused, feeling her face heat up with her blush. “Edward, I was alone in the house, in the shower..doing that something you won't do with me. Something that would make me breathe heavy and make my heart race. I'm a teenager. You're...physically still 17. I think you know what I'm talking about.”

Edward froze, inhaling, analyzing her scent, stiffened, then cleared his throat. “Right. Yes. So you're ok, then? Not hurt?”

“I'm fine Edward. Just put me down, let me jump back in the shower and warm up, dry off and get dressed and I'll be in my room for bed.”

Edward gently set her on her feel, hands lingering for a moment. “I'll just go wait in your room.” His hand lightly brushed her hip as he stepped back then left the bathroom, door closing silently behind him.

Bella covered her burning face, taking deep breaths trying to slow her still rapid heartbeat, knowing Edward could still hear it. She thew her towel back over the bar and reached into the shower turning the knob back over to hot, then jumped back in to quickly defrost her cold body, and give one last quick scrub with soap and shampoo to try to minimize her natural heroin to Edward scent and the added scent of sex from her masturbation.

This was another time she wished Edward would either just have sex with her, or turn her now. Things would be so much easier, and less embarrassing.

A couple minutes later she was clean, dressed and toweling her hair as she walked into her bedroom. Edward stood already gazing at her. She felt her face redden again as she tossed her towel over the back of her chair. “So...”

Edward stepped over to her, hand coming up to brush feather light over her cheek. “I'm sorry for embarrassing you, Bella. But I was worried. You're so fragile and accident prone. I'm always worried you're going to get sick or hurt if I take my eyes off you for a moment. Then when I got here, it sounded like you were in danger.” He stepped back and frowned. “I'm also sorry you felt the need to...abuse your self so.”

“...Edward, I know you were born in a different time and all, but it is the 21st century now. People do that kind of thing now. Actually people have always done it. All the time. It's a natural biological, human thing. I guess you have a hard time remembering human things like that... but well... for now, I'm still human, and I have needs.”

“But your soul...”

“Edward, if God exists, and cares about such things, he wouldn't have given me a libido if he didn't want me to use it. In fact he might get offended if I don't use what I've been given. Use it, or loose it.”

“ _Bella_.”

“ _Edward _.” Bella stressed his name in the same tone he'd used. She sighed and looked into his eyes. “Edward, you told me you've been to medical school. You should know there is nothing wrong with sex. It's normal, natural, and healthy. My soul is not in danger from giving my self some pleasure.” She bit her lip, thew caution to the wind and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Edwards neck. “I was thinking about you. Imagining you were the one touching me. You were the one holding me, bring me pleasure. It would have been so much better if it _was___ you. If it was really you wrapped around me, touching me, kissing me, your fingers inside me, making me come. Your hands wrapped around my hips, your cock fucking me hard.”

Edward's eyes has grown increasingly wide as Bella spoke, and she knew if it was possible he'd be blushing as red as she ever did. “Bella! You're a young lady, you shouldn't talk like that!”

“Don't you want me? Don't you want to make love to me? Don't you want me under you, feel my heat, feel me shake and come apart as the seams, feel me lose control from what you do to me? We don't even have to go all the way. There's so much we can do without full intercourse if you want to wait until we're....married.” Bella tried to keep from making a face as she said the last word. “Please? Don't you just want to try? We can just touch...or just look for now. There so need to rush, we have time.” She was hoping maybe if they got their clothes off, when he wasn't panicking over her being sick, he'd forget his control, and take her.

“Bella, no. It's late, you need to sleep. You know you don't function well when you don't get enough sleep. Come on, come to bed, we can talk about this at another time.” Edward gently pulled her arms from around her neck, and steered her to the bed, pulling the multiple blankets down so she could get in.

Bella scowled. “Edward-”

“Bella, no. You know you need rest. You'll get sick. Or fall down and hurt your self. I promise, we'll talk again at a later time, if you wish, but you really must get your rest.”

Bella turned to the bed and rolled her eyes out of Edwards view. Sometimes she didn't know if Edward was confusing having a pet, or particularly slow child, with being a boyfriend. “Alright, I'll sleep now, but I'm not forgetting this conversation. We're talking tomorrow.”

Edward smiled gently, tucking the blankets warmly around her as he sat down on the bed next to her, stroking her hair. “Good night, Bella. I love you.”

Bella had to smile, even if she was still annoyed. “I love you too, Edward. Goodnight.”

Edward hummed her lullaby as he continued to gently stoke her hair.

Bella closed her eyes, mind still whirling. Sometimes it seemed Edward wanted her as much as she wanted him. Sometimes it seemed as if he was ready to take her and rip her clothes off and make love to her. But maybe that was just his blood-lust. Maybe vampires couldn't have sex? It kind of made sense. Without a heartbeat and blood pressure how would they...get it up?

But she just wanted it once at least before she died. She wanted one night of passion and love before an eternity of the only passion in her life being blood-lust. She _wanted_ to be a vampire. She wanted immortality, she didn't want to wake up one morning and see her Gran in the mirror. She wanted to stay young and if never beautiful, at least pretty, and be by Edward's side forever. She was willing to trade orgasms for that. But she wanted to have sex with Edward at least once before the rest of her life was spent thinking about blood and feeding. Even if her theory of vampire impotence was right, they could still find lots of things to do. The biggest sex organ in the body was the brain after all.

She rolled over, leaning into Edwards comforting coldness, and smiled slightly as she started to drift off. She'd work on him more in the morning. She knew she'd get what she wanted in the end. Edward loved her, wanted her to be happy, and would do anything for her. She'd convince him this was what would make her happy.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Twilight fic...inspired by feeling back for poor horny Bella. Girl really needed to masturbate, get a vibrator, something.


End file.
